Repurcussions
by saxon-for-mayor
Summary: Katniss and Peeta commit suicide. But sooner or later everything comes back to bite you. And in this case it might be sooner...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I wake up. I check the time. 3:30, good. I put my father's hunting jacket on, in hope that it will show Gale that I did see the good things; the bad things just outweighed them. I close the door to my room quietly and tiptoe down the stairs in my hunting boots. Before I open the door I take a deep breath. This is the last time I will ever see this place. Ever. But I can't think about that. I can't think of the tears in Prim's eyes when she sees my cold, stiff body. I can't imagine what my mother, who has already lost everything, will go through. I force myself to keep moving. I keep my right hand on the note in my pocket. The note that will explain to Gale why I decided to give up. The note to Madge that will tell her that no matter where I am I will be thinking about her. When I reach the end of the block I see Peeta. We walk in silence, hoping that the quiet that fills the district will also fill our thoughts. I don't know why I told him. But one day, a couple weeks ago I said it, and he admitted that he had been thinking along the same lines. So we decided to go together. Our last act of defiance. We step up to the podium where Gale was whipped. "Are you ready?" Peeta asks in a barely audible whisper. I swallow down the guilt in my throat, willing the images of a crying Prim being held by a Gale being strong for only her, out of my mind. I manage a nod, and pull out the berries that I took from the woods yesterday from my jacket. We both wordlessly take out our notes. "Any last words?" I ask him. "I love you." "I love you too." We place the berries in our mouths and swallow. Our lips meet for one last time, each of us trying to drink in the last moments of our senses. The dim lighting of the square, the song of a mockingjay… And then it all goes black.

**A/N: Hi! This was an idea that started off as a oneshot in my head, but then I had all these other ideas about what to do with it so... yeah! Anyhow please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prim's POV

"Katniss?" I frowned. If she had gone hunting she would have left us a note, and she wasn't one to sleep in.

I knock on the door to her bedroom. No answer. I open the door. The bed is made and empty.

I'll call Peeta. She probably told him, whatever she was doing. I dial his number.

"Hello?" The voice of Peeta's father asks.

"Hi, is Peeta home? I don't know where Katniss is."

"Actually, I was about to call you and ask where Peeta is. It isn't like him to leave without telling us."

I frown. Katniss being gone is one thing, but Peeta is another.

"No, it isn't. I'm going to go see if the Hawthorns know anything."

I hang up the phone and tell my mother I'm leaving. When I walk out the door, I see Mr. Mellark waiting outside his house.

"I didn't think you should walk alone."

I smile. He is very kind to offer to walk with me, so I take his offer.

We make small talk as we walk to the Hawthorns house. When we make it to the square, I am cut off mid-sentence by what I see. On the stage that has been the place of so much hurt. The place where Gale and countless others have been whipped lays my sister and her lover, eyes closed and gone.

With no intentions of doing so, I run up to the stage with tears falling. In her hand is a note, a note that I know will tell me why. But I don't care why. She's gone now and that's that.

But I still need to hear it. I need to hear why she decided to give up after she had always been strong. So I read.

_Prim, you were the one I knew it would be the hardest to say goodbye to. You have been there always, so small and fragile. But you're thirteen now, and I know you can be strong. You might hate me right now. But if I know you, you're confused. Why did I, your sister, who won a death game, decide to give up now? I gave up because of the Hunger Games, Prim. After I won, I thought it would all be over. But it's not, and it never will be. The Capitol has made me do this, Prim, so if you want someone to blame, blame Snow. Give this note to Gale now, and don't let the Peacekeepers get it, no matter what. I made a decoy note, and it's in my pocket. Give them that if they ask for it._

I check her pockets and find it, a waterfall of tears still falling down my face. I put the real one in my pocket.

I scan the square to see if Gale is one of the several groups of people that have already heard of what happened. I spot him at the edge of the square, crying. Strong Gale, who was always there, Katniss's rock, was crying.

I hand him the note inconspicuously so the Peacekeepers don't notice. By now they've come to investigate what all of the crowds were about. Under normal circumstances, they would've just disposed of the bodies and labeled them as a suicide. But these are by no means normal circumstances. Victors were special. They would need an investigation. Victors aren't supposed to do that stuff. They were supposed to be happy in the Victor's Village.

Of course, no one believed that, but it was a formality.

A peacekeeper walks up to me.

"Do you know where a note would be?" He asks.

I silently pull it out of my pocket.

"Thank you"

When I am sure he is out of earshot, I breathe a sigh of relief. One moment earlier and he would have found the real one.

And then I walk home. Home to my mother who doesn't know, and when she finds out it will tear her to shreds. Maybe it would be better if I didn't tell her, if she could just remain clueless. But no, I can't. Soon they'll force us out of this house and back into our old small one. Even if they didn't, my sister's absence would not go unnoticed. Some things you cannot hide, and I was foolish for thinking this was one of the things that you could.

As I walk, I try to compose myself. If I cannot stop crying, then what is to stop my mother from leaving us again?

_Stop, Prim._ I command myself. _This is no way to honor her. You must keep fighting, you must._

But it is so hard to give in, so hard to leave my mother. But she is my only family now, and I can't let her slip again.

I finally arrive at my house. I take a few deep breaths to compose myself so I don't start crying while telling her.

Gulping, I open the door.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

**Hi! Here's chapter 2 for you. Hope you liked it. I'm not going to really use a system for POVs. I'm probably just going to use the POV of someone who I think is either the best suited or most interesting. **

**Anyhow, what did you guys think? PLEASE review. I'll give you digital ice cream. With sprinkles. And cherries. But, I'm not the type of author who doesn't update because they don't get a review. I write this because I like it. And if you just follow that's no problem either. Anyhow now that I've got my policies straightened out, CupcakeKnight OFF.**


End file.
